


They Who Who Hold Your Time

by acieoJ



Series: PowerTale [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: "Y'know.", The flower asked the taller human "Things here are made the way they're supposed to be. However.", The happy face on the flower turned to a dark grin "Your existence changed everything...." A N D   I ' M   N O T   H A P P Y   A B O U T   I T "





	They Who Who Hold Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> The snippet 4 yaay!

*This human was... Strange. You tried to flirt with them.

*But failed.

*You checked their stats.

* ???

*HP @#+&) ATK @-#(!+

* ... ... ...

* This is new.

* You encountered them just after the last reset. Everything was normal. Their existence wasn't hindering things yet.

* The pink save that was supposed to be yellow somehow changed that. 

* Your 9 year old mind is too much for this.

* They only stared down at you, considering your height. 

* Their presence alone is frightening. 

"You aren't going to do it again.. are you?"

* Again? Are they aware of your mistakes? The genocide you've made so many times?

* How much do they know?

* How do they know?!

"Don't think the dark hasn't been watching your every move, **demon**."


End file.
